yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 132
"Dawn of the Machines", known as "Violent Assault!! Machine Emperor Wisel" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred-and-thirty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on October 20, 2010 and in the United States on August 20, 2011. Jack who has won against Lester, fights against Team New World's second wheeler, Primo. Primo summons "Meklord Emperor Wisel" and attacks with it, while Jack, building on the momentum he's gathered, fights back with "Red Nova Dragon", inflicting huge damage to Primo. What follows is a fierce fight against each other where neither one will give the other an inch. However, after watching Primo use cards that were meant to be for Jakob, Jakob convinces Primo to follow the original strategy. In the end, when Primo's Life Points are reduced by a massive amount by "Burning Strike", Primo Sets 2 cards without countering (confusing everyone over how he wouldn't counter). Team 5D's notices that their strategy would have something to do "Infinite Aura"; Jack, after getting Yusei's message, tries to destroy it; but Primo goes as far as to disable all his Monsters to protect it, thus losing the Duel. Yusei now has a dark premonition of the future, knowing that there is no way Jack could have won against both Lester and Primo that easily. Jakob then takes Primo's place, Summoning the final "Meklord Emperor"; "Granel". Their entire strategy becomes clear to everyone when Jakob uses "Speed Spell - Takeover" to get rid of "Infinite Aura" and gain 8000 LP, thus giving "Granel" 12000 ATK in total. It easily defeats Jack, and absorbs his "Red Nova Dragon". Featured Duels Jack Atlas vs. Primo Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 6: Primo Primo draws "Wise Core". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 4 → 5; Primo's SPC: 4 → 5). Primo Normal Summons "Wise Core" ( 1/0/0) in Defense Position. Primo then activates "Speed Spell - Lightning Rod" to destroy "Wise Core". Since "Wise Core" was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, Special Summoning "Meklord Emperor Wisel" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position, "Wisel Top" ( 1/500/0) in Attack Position, "Wisel Attack" ( 1/1200/0) in Attack Position, "Wisel Guard" ( 1/0/1200) in Defense Position, and "Wisel Carrier" ( 1/800/600) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel", its ATK becomes equal to the combined ATK of all other Wisel monsters Primo controls ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 0 → 2500/0). Primo activates the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel" to equip itself with "Red Nova Dragon", but Jack activates the third effect of "Red Nova Dragon" to remove it from play until the End Phase and allow Jack to negate one attack this turn. Primo then activates his face-down "Infinity Barrage" to inflict 400 damage to Jack for each monster he controls (Jack 4000 → 2000). Primo Sets two cards. On Primo's End Phase, "Red Nova Dragon" returns to the field ( 12/3500 → 5500/3000) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Jack Atlas Jack draws "Synchro Sonic". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 5 → 6; Primo's SPC: 5 → 6). "Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Meklord Emperor Wisel", but Primo activates the effect of "Wisel Guard" to redirect the attack to it instead. Jack activates his face-down "Burning Strike" to equip it to "Red Nova Dragon" and grant it the ability to inflict Piercing damage. Primo activates his face-down "Wise G3" in order to send "Wisel Guard" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Wisel Guard 3" ( 3/0/2000) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Jack uses "Red Nova Dragon" to attack "Wisel Guard 3". Due to the latter's effect, it is not destroyed, however "Red Nova Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Primo (Primo 4000 → 500). The effect of "Infinite Aura" activates (Aura Counters of "Infinite Aura": 40 → 75). Primo's hand contains "Infinity Guard Formation". Primo then activates his face-down "Echo Mirror" to draw a card and reveal it. If it's a monster, Jack will take damage equal to the monster's Level times 300 damage. Primo draws "Wisel Attack 3", which is Level 3 (Jack 2000 → 1100). Jack sets a card. At this point, Primo intends to finish Jack off, but Jakob mentally convinces Primo to follow their plan. Turn 8: Primo Primo draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 6 → 7; Primo's SPC: 6 → 7). Primo Sets two cards. Turn 9: Jack Atlas Yusei tells Jack to destroy "Infinite Aura". Jack draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 7 → 8; Primo's SPC: 7 → 8). Jack sets a card. Jack activates his face-down "Synchro Sonic" to destroy "Infinite Aura" (as he controls at least one Synchro Monster), but Primo activates his face-down "Infinity Guard Formation" to negate the effects of all Effect Monsters he controls and negate the effect of "Synchro Sonic" ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 2500 → 0/0). "Red Nova Dragon" attacks and destroys "Meklord Emperor Wisel" (Primo 500 → 0). Since "Meklord Emperor Wisel" has been destroyed, "Wisel Top", "Wisel Attack", "Wisel Guard 3", and "Wisel Carrier" are destroyed by its effect. The effect of "Infinite Aura" activates ("Infinite Aura's" Aura Counters: 75 → 80). Primo activates the effect of "Infinite Prison" in order to take "Wise Core" from his Graveyard and set it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card by discarding "Wisel Attack 3". Due to the rulings of the WRGP, it immediately goes to Jack's End Phase. Primo passes the baton to Jakob proceeds in Dueling Jack with all the cards that Primo had on his field. Jack Atlas vs. Jakob Turn 10: Jakob Jakob draws "Grand Core". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Jack's SPC: 8 → 9; Primo's SPC: 8 → 9). Jakob Normal Summons "Grand Core" ( 1/0/0) in Defense Position. Jakob then activates his face-down "Explosive Blast" to destroy "Grand Core" and inflict 400 damage to Jack (Jack 1100 → 700). Since "Grand Core" was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, Special Summoning "Meklord Emperor Granel" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position, "Granel Top" ( 1/500/0) in Attack Position, "Granel Attack" ( 1/1300/0) in Attack Position, "Granel Guard" ( 1/500/1000) in Defense Position, and "Granel Carrier" ( 1/700/700) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Meklord Emperor Granel", its ATK and DEF become equal to Jakob's Life Points ("Meklord Emperor Granel": 0 → 4000/0 → 4000).The written Japanese anime lore of "Meklord Emperor Granel" makes no mention of this effect increasing DEF. Jakob then activates "Speed Spell - Takeover" to destroy "Infinite Aura" and gain Life Points equal to the number of counters it had x 100. (Jakob 4000 → 12000) ("Meklord Emperor Granel": 4000 → 12000/4000 → 12000). Jakob Sets a card. "Meklord Emperor Granel" attacks "Red Nova Dragon", but Jack activates the latter's third effect to remove it from play and allow Jack to negate one attack, but as "Granel" is attacking, Jakob activates the effect of "Granel Top" to negate the effects of one Synchro monster on Jack's field until the End Phase. He negates the effects of "Red Nova Dragon" ("Red Nova Dragon": 5500 → 3500/3000). "Meklord Emperor Granel" then destroys "Red Nova Dragon" (Jack 700 → 0). Since "Meklord Emperor Granel" destroyed a Synchro Monster in battle, Jakob activates the effect of "Granel Attack" to take "Red Nova Dragon" from the Graveyard and equip it to "Meklord Emperor Granel". Due to the effect of "Meklord Emperor Granel", it gains ATK equal to the ATK of "Red Nova Dragon" ("Meklord Emperor Granel": 12000 → 15500/12000). Due to the rulings of the WRGP, it immediately goes to Jakob's End Phase. Jack passes the baton to Crow Hogan who proceeds in Dueling Jakob with all the cards that Jack had on his field. Mistakes * In both versions, when Primo used the effect of "Infinite Prison", "Wisel Carrier" was shown instead of "Wise Core". * In the English version, when Jakob Summons "Granel Top", "Meklord Emperor Granel" was shown again instead of Granel Top. * In the English version, when Jack's "Synchro Sonic" resolves, it is shown to be "Infinity Guard Formation". * In the English version, Jakob calls "Explosive Blast" "Attack Cannon". * In both versions, when Primo activated the effect of "Infinite Prison" to discard one card from his hand, "Wisel Attack" was shown instead of "Wisel Attack 3". * In the English version, When Jack returns "Red Nova Dragon" to the field, it shows it Level 10 when it's actually Level 12. * In the English version when Jakob summoned "Granel Guard", its level was shown to be Level 10 instead of Level 1. * In the English version, when Jack's Life Points drop to 0, they are first shown to be 600 instead of 700. * In the original Yusei wondered what effect "Infinite Aura" had while looking at Bruno's computer, however Bruno's computer showed the text on the card just before he says this. * When the explanation for Mecklord Emperor Granel started it showed the card Mecklord Emperor Granel Infinity instead of Mecklord Emperor Granel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes